Edward Greenleaf
: “''I remember it all, I remember everything. I'm not who you think I am. Walker's dead. I've killed him.” : ― Lee Greenleaf, speaking to Krissy Vendetta after having his memories restored. Seemingly a harmless and tender-hearted professor, Lee Greenleaf was in fact a sadistic predator, utterly devoid of all empathy and compassion. His many perverse and vicious desires resulted in the most violent of crimes, all skillfully concealed by his righteous facade. When his dark past was finally uncovered, Lee attempted a cowardly suicide, only to find that his mutant blood stopped him from ever truly knowing death. '''Biography' Early Life Deprived Childhood Lee was born on March 25, 1979 in Hillsborough, California to obscenely wealthy parents. He never saw much of them, however, since they spent most of their time abroad while he was growing up. Lee had a number of caretakers as a child; the Greenleafs could never keep one in the post for long, as they kept resigning due to "violent" and "disturbing" behavior from young Lee. Mutant World II monster Mutant World IV hufflepuff? Personality unknown Appearance Lee Greenleaf was a violently handsome man, strikingly tall, dark, and slender. His thick brows and long, shadowy lashes clashed magnificently with the cold blue of his eyes, giving him a somewhat-otherworldly look. Lee's towering height gave him an aura of royalty, only slightly diminished by the nervous slouch of his shoulders. He had a voice like the ocean; rich, buttery smooth at times, then suddenly powerful and breaking. Powers, Abilities, & Weaknesses Powers * Magnetokinesis: Lee is an immensely powerful mutant, easily one of the strongest of his era. He is capable of generating and manipulating all forms of magnetism to achieve a variety of grandiose and devastating effects. ** Ferrokinesis: At a low level, Lee can effortlessly launch pieces of metal like bullets, alter projectile trajectories of bullets, and even manipulate the standard mechanics of tools. For grander feats, he can easily lift, immobilize, and crumble giant structures. An example is the train he manged to suspend in mid-air for many minutes, before moving it to a safe location. His precision with this power also allows him to launch countless projectiles in rapid succession and maintain the structural integrity of his targets. Likewise, he is able to perform several feats at once, despite the amount of concentration required. He can also forcibly extract the metal from within a target, which would most likely kill any living targets. ** Magnetic Flight: Lee can fly by gliding on the magnetic fields he creates, or by having metal on him and moving with it. Alternatively, he can also draw himself to metal, as he did to board the moving train. ** Metal Sense: Lee is able to sense the presence of metals, as they are crucial for the effective use of his powers. ** Magnetic Shield: Lee is able to conjure a vast, impenetrable shield of magnetic energy. ** Metallic Bonding: Lee can implant metal to objects or people in mere seconds. * Instantaneous Rebirth: '''If killed, Lee's dying body will create a duplicate of itself, transferring both his consciousness and memories into this new form. He does retain the scars of his past body, however, such as the permanent bullet-sized holes in his head and leg. Also, the old corpse will not disappear, but remain in the physical world along with his new body. Abilities * '''High-Level Intellect: Lee possesses mental capabilities far beyond the basic human functioning. His advanced thinking patterns are chess-like in nature, always running and yet watchful. These natural-born abilities were invaluable in the concealment of his true personality. Also, rather than hinder his brain's basic operation, his mental disorders seem to if anything enhance his mental prowess. * Expert Manipulator: '''Lee is unequaled when it comes to his powers of manipulation and persuasion. No other mutant in history has managed such unparalleled feats of concealment and deceit. ** '''Skilled Actor: '''Throughout his life, Lee has utilized his natural theatrical talents in hiding his true interests and actions. Lee's startlingly perfect acting came in particularly handy during his career at Charles Xaviar's Institute for Gifted Children. He gave such a powerfully innocent performance that he was completely clear of any suspicion of the assault of Anne Button, everyone simply believing him to be a concerned teacher. Lee was even able to convince his own son whom he raised for years that he was a genuinely sympathetic and caring person, rather than the sadistic monster he actually was. ** '''Effective Liar: '''Lee is a flawless liar. His poker face doesn't have a single imperfection, and he can continue to hold his voice steady and clear under almost any pressured conditions. He doesn't have a single "tell" either; he properly sounds like any other person confessing the truth. Lee has even managed to control his own heart rate, a skill that would have been irreplaceable had he been suspected by authorities. ** '''Concealment Specialist: '''Lee is a master of the art of concealment. Not one of his crimes was uncovered during his original lifetime, the most surprising being the brutal murder of his wife, Shosanna Jacquet, which was both very messy and suspicious. He also managed to hide any inappropriate interest in his students while at Charles Xaviar's Institute for Gifted Children, though he had lusted after several innocent girls. ** '''Psychological Persuasion: '''Whenever someone started to suspect him, Lee would convince them of his innocence through his unyielding powers of persuasion. An example of this is the trauma he inflicted on the mind of Diane Black when she started to distrust his innocence. Through targeting his questioner's own hidden desires and insecurities, Lee made them begin to doubt his guilt, and possibly even overlook it completely in order to hide their own shame that had been conjured up during the interrogation. ** '''Seduction Artist: '''While much of Lee's power relies on the seduction of the mind, he is no stranger to the power of the lusts and desires of the physical body. His ravishing looks paired with his shy, insecure demeanor painted him a potential target for several powerful individuals, an opportunity he always accepted for the advancement his own standing or monetary prominence. * '''Master Combatant: '''Lee can hold his own in a fight, usually emerging as victor of such struggles. His towering height and athletic build give him both power and versatility, making it possible for him to defeat both a stronger or a faster enemy. ** '''Master Marksman: '''While his weapon of choice is a Royal Navy Sea Service Pistol, or flintlock, Lee is something of a connoisseur of handguns, having almost died at the hands of his own Glock 19 at his attempted suicide. While his skills with a pistol are revolutionary in themselves, his added magnetism powers make it thoroughly impossible for him to miss any clear target. Weaknesses * '''Non-Metallic Objects - Lee's Magnetokinesis is useless when there is no metal around for him to manipulate. * Physical/Mental Condition - His Magnetokinesis is proportionally affected by his physical health and level of concentration. When severely injured, Lee's body is unable to withstand the strain of manipulating magnetic energy in effective ways. He is also susceptible to physical and mental fatigue that can ultimately affect his efficiency. He must be properly focused to even access his powers, otherwise he struggles to even move anything larger than hand-held in size. * Memory Loss: If shot in the head, while Lee's Instantaneous Rebirth power will cause his''' consciousness to return in a new body, his memories will not. He may be able to later on access these lost memories through help from another mutant, though, such as when Krissy tried to revive him and accidently opened up his mind to his forgotten memories. * '''Psychopaths: '''Lee's powers of manipulation have shown to be less effective when used on another psychopath or person of higher-intelligence. His second son, Christian Preston, who shares many of the same disorders and aptitudes as himself, was able to see past his lies and proved unable to be persuaded or convinced otherwise once he discovered the truth. This is not always the case, however; Charles Xaviar, one of the greatest minds in all of mutant history, never even considered him as the possible attacker of Anne Button, and continued to trust him completely. Disorders * '''Psychopathy: Lee is psychopath. A psychopath is defined as "a person suffering from a chronic mental disorder with abnormal or violent social behavior." Psychopaths, unlike sociopaths, are not created; they are born, with actual biological differences in their brains. Lee's psychopathy is actually composed of two separate personality disorders: ** Antisocial Personality Disorder: Antisocial personality disorder is defined by a pervasive and persistent disregard for morals, social norms, and the rights and feelings of others. Individuals with this personality disorder will typically have no compunction in exploiting others in harmful ways for their own gain or pleasure and frequently manipulate and deceive other people, achieving this through wit and a facade of superficial charm or through intimidation and violence. They may display arrogance, think lowly and negatively of others, and lack remorse for their harmful actions and have a callous attitude to those they have harmed. ** Narcissistic Personality Disorder: People with narcissistic personality disorder are characterized by their persistent grandiosity, excessive need for admiration, and a personal disdain and lack of empathy for other people. As such, the person with narcissistic personality disorder usually displays arrogance and a distorted sense of superiority, and they seek to establish abusive power and control over others. They will also typically value themselves over others to the extent that they openly disregard the feelings and wishes of others, and expect to be treated as superior, regardless of their actual status or achievements. Moreover, the person with narcissistic personality disorder usually exhibits a fragile ego, intolerance of criticism, and a tendency to belittle others in order to validate their own superiority. Relationships Family * Orlando Greenleaf † - Son * Christian Preston - Son * Christian Button † - Son * Irene Fawkes - Daughter * Guy Fawkes - Son * Katie Black † - Granddaughter * Lilith Mikkelsen - Granddaughter * Evelyn Locke - Granddaughter * Sahara Fawkes † - Granddaughter Allies * Krissy Vendetta - Attempted Killer and Enemy turned Ally and Wife * Charles Xavier - Mentor * Jessica Barnes - Lover * Ororo Berry - Love Interest * Melvin King † - Ally and Rival * Tex Dixie - Enemy turned Ally and Rival * Guy Fawkes - Enemy turned Ally * Djaq Najafi - Enemy turned Ally * Elizabeth Dawson † - Enemy turned Ally * Christian Button † - Enemy turned Ally * Sarah Dawson - Enemy turned Ally * Ellie Apple - Enemy turned Ally * Marian Aberdine † - Ally * Robin Carpenter - Ally * Augustus White - Ally * Jackie Death † - Ally Enemies * Shosanna Jacquet † - Wife turned Victim * Natanya Preston - Victim * Diane Black - Attempted Victim * Anne Button - Victim * Christian Preston - Attempted Killer and Rival * Vlad Katarina - Rival * Blackjack Bandits ** Matt MacDonald - Ally turned Enemy ** Jesse Merica - Ally tuned Enemy ** Steven O'Neil † - Ally turned Enemy ** Willie Wilson † - Ally turned Enemy and Attempted Killer * Keith Vaisey † * Chester Arthur † * Tate Santiago Trivia * unknown Category:Slytherins Category:Characters Category:MWIV Characters Category:MWII Characters Category:Mutants Category:Professors Category:The HAND Category:Blackjack Bandits